Administrative Core Summary The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide all four Projects and the Cores with centralized administrative support, including oversight of the clinical research. The translation of novel treatment approaches from the laboratory to the clinic is an increasingly complex undertaking that requires extensive infrastructure. This Core has the overall responsibility for assuring proper coordination, including clinical, scientific, and administrative aspects, among all the Projects and Cores. The tight integration of all the basic, translational, and clinical research initiatives allows the rapid and efficient translation of concepts to laboratory and clinical hypothesis testing.